Forgiveness
by Delectable Sweetness
Summary: She had gone home that day and had packed her bags, walking out on Fin. It had killed her doing it, but his mother had been right. She would have held him back. She had thought she had been doing the right thing for him, but for her, it had been her worst nightmare come true.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Law and Order SVU or any of its characters. They belong to Dick Wolf. No copy infringement intended. However, I do own my own writing, my own characters and the plot to this story, Delectable Sweetness©.**

**Author's Note: What can I say? This is for you **_**justliziam.**_** Enjoy! *_***

* * *

Forgiveness

_For justliziam_

_Melinda was just about to round the corner and step into the kitchen when she heard Fin's mother arguing with him. Pausing, she leaned against the wall and listened. She knew that eavesdropping on a private conversation was wrong, but her curiosity about what was being said had flared. She wanted to know why Fin's mother was on his case again._

"_She's no good for you, Fin." She exclaimed angrily._

_Melinda gasped. She was talking about her?_

"_Why?" Fin asked, and Melinda could hear the frustration in his voice. By the sound of it they had already had this conversation before._

"_She'll just hold you back!" She yelled._

_Melinda felt her eyes tear up. She would never hold Fin back. In fact, she fully supported his dream in wanting to join the police academy. _

"_She'll hold me back?" He asked, anger now filling his voice. "What the hell is wrong with you?"_

"_Don't speak to me like that, Odafin!" She scolded._

"_It's Fin!" He growled out. "And stop talking smack about the woman I love!"_

_Smiling, she sniffled a little. She was so glad that he was sticking up for her._

"_The woman you love? You're twenty years old. What the hell do you know about love?" She spat out._

_Melinda growled._

"_A lot more than you, apparently." He said a little sarcastically._

"_I highly doubt that. You left a perfectly good and decent young woman for that slut outside!" She yelled._

_Slut? She wasn't a slut! Fin had been her first and only. She had never been with anyone else before him. He didn't think she was a slut, did he?_

_Surely not!_

"_Did you just call, Melinda a slut? How is she a slut when I'm the first guy she's ever been with? Huh?"_

"_Please, that's what she's told you. She's probably spread her legs for every, Tom, Dick or Harry! Now, Tessa wouldn't have done that!"_

_Tears started rolling down over her cheeks. _

_Why? _

_Why would she think that of her?_

_She was not like that!_

"_No, Tessa was a dirty whore who spread her legs for everyone!" Fin yelled, and Melinda could tell that he was getting fed up now. She was, too._

"_She would never do such a thing!" She sounded disgusted by the mere mention of the saintly Tessa ever being a slut!_

_Fin had told her all about Tessa, and it was all bad!_

"_Jesus Christ! Why can't you accept the fact that I'm with someone else, someone who I actually love and who I'm going to spend the rest of my life with? Why do you hate her so much?" He asked, sounding deflated. _

"_Because she thinks she's better than us. She's a rich little tramp, rubbing in the fact that she's in some Ivy League school while you're stuck in community college. She doesn't want you. You're nothing but a good time for her. You're her charity case." She laughed a little, a bitter laugh._

_Melinda clasped her hand over her mouth, trying to muffle her sobs. She couldn't listen to this anymore. It was so hateful and hurtful._

"_Listen to yourself!" He sounded truly disgusted._

"_You know what, Fin? As long as you're with that little whore I don't ever want to see you again!"_

_Melinda gasped. _

_Fin's mother didn't want to see him anymore because of her?_

_She couldn't let that happen. No matter how much they fought or how much she hated her, she was the only mother he had. She couldn't come between their relationship. _

"_Fine!" She could hear his footsteps as he began walking towards the kitchen door._

"_Don't come crying to me when she doesn't care about you when she's some hotshot doctor and you're just a lousy cop!" She yelled after him._

_She knew what she had to do now…_

Melinda came out of her thoughts when she heard someone banging on her apartment door. She dried her puffy, red eyes with the back of her hand, wincing at the soreness that now nested in her tender flesh. It had been a little over a month ago since that incident, and ever since then her life had become miserable.

She had gone home that day and had packed her bags, walking out on Fin. It had killed her doing it, but his mother had been right. She would have held him back. As long as he had been with her, he wouldn't have been able to contact his mother and she hadn't been able to deal with that, so she had just left, thinking she had been doing the right thing for him.

He didn't all that stress.

For her, it had been her worst nightmare coming true.

The knocking came again and she bit her lip. Letting out a shaky breath, she got up off of the couch and walked over to the door. When she reached it, she looked through the peephole, her heart stopping when she saw who was on the other side.

She sighed a little and grasped the handle.

"What do you want, Fin?" Melinda asked as she pulled open her apartment door. She sniffled as she tried to keep the tears from spilling over, as she let her brown eyes rest on him.

"I want to talk to you," Fin said and Melinda could hear the emotion in his voice, no matter how much he tried to hide it.

"Well… I-I don't want to… t-talk to… you," she fumbled over her words, knowing that what she was saying to him was a complete and utter lie.

Fin sighed. "Melinda… will you please, just stop being so… stubborn?" He begged. "I'm not leaving until you let me in, so we can talk," he said firmly.

She deliberated with herself for a moment before relenting when she seen the 'lost puppy' look he was giving her. She missed it when he would use that look to get his own way, kind of like right now.

Sighing, she stepped back and allowed Fin to enter her home, knowing that she didn't have much of a choice anyway. He could be just as stubborn as her, and she knew he had meant it when he had said that he wasn't going to leave until she had let him in, so they could talk.

When he was in, she closed the door behind him and sluggishly walked over to her couch and sat down, slumping against the soft cushions. She watched as Fin sat down beside her, leaving a small gap between them. She felt her eyes tear up some more. She missed the way he used to touch her when they were cuddled up on the couch. She missed the way he used to make her feel when they made love. She missed everything!

"What do you want to talk about?" She asked, trying to sound firm, like she didn't want him here. But, she did want him here… more than anything.

"I know you still love me, Melinda." He reached out and was about to rest his hand on her knee before pulling it back to him.

"I-I don't… love… y-you," she lied.

"Oh yeah?" He said a little firmly. Melinda watched as he stuck his hand inside his jacket pocket and pulled something out. "Does this look like two people who don't love each other?" He asked, looking slightly hurt as he held up a picture.

Melinda felt her lower lip begin to quiver. The picture was a close-up of the two of them staring lovingly into each other's eyes. It had been the same day he had told her he had loved her.

She swiped at her cheek when she felt a stray tear roll down it. "Why are you doing this?" She mumbled.

"Because I love you," he said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. It was, though. He scooted closer to her and rested his warm hand against her thigh, causing a tingle to spread through her entire body. "I know you still love me, too," he said softly.

"I-I think you should go," she mumbled, averting her eyes from his.

"I'm not leaving until you admit that you still love me." He said softly, but firmly.

She sighed slightly. He could always see through her lies. Was there really a point in lying to him? She bit her lip. She couldn't. She would just be holding him back like his mother had said. "I can't… You'll be stuck with me, and I… can't do that to you," she sniffled as the tears began pouring down her cheeks. She didn't want to hold him back; she didn't want to cause him stress.

She tried to pull away, but Fin gripped her arm and stilled her. "Don't say that," he whispered. "I want to be stuck with you… for the rest of my life," he said reassuringly. "Melinda, I can't stand being away from you. Do you know that this last month has been the worst of my life?" He asked, sounding a little dramatic when he said it.

Melinda laughed a little, quickly covering her mouth with her hand, trying to hide the slight smile. She knew Fin was being serious, but he could go overboard on the dramatics. It was just another thing she loved about him.

She smiled a little behind her hand when she felt him press a warm kiss to her knuckles. She moved her hand away from her mouth to her cheek, allowing him access to her lips, no longer able to deny how she felt for him.

Fin pressed his lips against hers and she instantly melted into him. She lay down on the couch with Fin lying on top of her, hungrily devouring her mouth with his. She rested her hands against his sides, her fingers tangling into the soft fabric of his shirt. She moaned when Fin thrust his tongue into her mouth, sliding one of his hands under her neck, raising her head up a little bit closer to him. She wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him closer to her.

They only broke the kiss when air was needed. Melinda rested her head back against the cushion and stared up at a grinning Fin. She gave him a soft smile. "I do love you," she whispered.

Fin chuckled. "I know," he leaned down and pressed his lips against hers, a stray tear dropping onto her face.

Melinda giggled a little, but then her face turned serious. "I promise I won't ever leave you again," she smiled softly, trying to hold back another wave of tears. The lump in her throat was beyond painful now.

"I know why you did it, Melinda. Just… please don't listen to anything my mother says again?" He asked softly. "In fact… don't listen to anything anyone says about us… unless it's good of course," he smiled a little.

She nodded her head. "I can do that," she whispered.

"All that matters is that I love you and that you love me." He lightly pecked her lips once again.

She slipped her arms around his waist and pulled him closer to her. "Please forgive me… please," she pleaded against his mouth, sniffling. "Forgive me," she begged once again in a whispered voice.

"Only if you forgive me for not standing up for you more," he pulled away from her and sat up. He pulled her up and into his warm embrace, wrapping his arms tightly around her.

She gripped on to his shirt and rested her head against his chest. God, how she missed this!

"You did nothing wrong," she finally replied.

"Neither did you," he answered.

She tilted her head to look at him. "I left you," she choked on her words as another wave of sobs overcame her. "I just didn't want you to have to choose between me and your mother," she explained. "I ruined your relationship with her." She sniffled.

"Please, she ruined our relationship herself. I can never forgive her for the way she treated you, and frankly, I don't care if I never see her again!" He stated.

"Don't say that," she whispered. "She's your mom."

"Yeah well, the day she accepts the fact that I'm with you, is the day I'll talk to her again." He pressed a kiss to the top of her head.

She slipped her arms around his waist and held onto him with a fierce grip, like he would soon disappear. She didn't want him to leave.

"Will you move in with me?" She asked in a whisper, half afraid of his answer. Maybe he wasn't ready to take that step with her yet. After all, she had some serious making up to do.

"Nothing would make me happier," he said softly.

"I love you." She tilted her head again.

"I love you, too." He leaned down and captured her lips with his.

Now that she had him back, she was never letting him go.

No, she won't make that mistake again!

* * *

**Author's Note: So what did you think? Was it any good? I hope you liked it **_**'justliziam.'**_** *_***

**Review please. *_* xxx**


End file.
